


When I'm Up You're Coming Down

by LameAssPunkBoy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, Heroin, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Songfic, but its not a twenty one pilots song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LameAssPunkBoy/pseuds/LameAssPunkBoy
Summary: Tyler and Josh are in love with each other, and Heroin.Based on De-Luxe by Lush





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I'm posting on Ao3. I began writing this in early January and finished it a few days later, I finally feel comfortable with posting it. So yeah, Enjoy! (feedback is much appreciated)

Tyler was sitting on the edge of a rusted metal slide. His knobby knees were shaking, his teeth chattering. It was the middle of winter in Ohio, or at least that was his excuse. He was starting withdrawals, he hasn't felt the sting of the needle or the heat of the liquid in a little over a day. He had been using for almost two years, and he regretted every minute of it. Well, almost. There was only one thing that made him happy that he was a junkie, and that was Josh. He had met Josh through his dealer, Mark. Mark had been dry that day and suggested that if he was desperate enough he could ask his other client for a hit.

Mark gave Tyler his address and before he knew it he was being yanked inside a door by a boy with bright blue hair. He had pinned Tyler to the ground demanding to know who he was, but Tyler couldn't speak. He could only focus on the caramel eyes of the man on top of him. He looked only a few years older than Tyler, maybe 19 or 20. He started fantasizing about falling in love with the man, and that's when he got punched straight in the nose.

Tyler awoke on a bare mattress, across from him the same man from earlier sat on a beanbag, he was heating the bottom of a spoon with a lighter. Finally, some good news, Tyler thought. After introducing himself as Josh, The man had informed him that Mark had called earlier explaining everything. Tyler asked if he could have a hit, just one to keep him going for a while. Josh agreed to let Tyler have a hit if he could give him a kiss. Tyler kissed Josh and immediately knew that it felt right. 

After that, their relationship blossomed, and when Tyler turned 18 Josh asked him to move in with him. Much to his parent's disapproval, Tyler said yes, and they’ve been living together for 6 months. Tyler and Josh were the perfectly imperfect couple, they loved each other with all their heart. The only problem: the brown sugar still controlled them.

That's where we are now, Tyler sitting in a park across from their house waiting for Josh. He had forgotten his keys, and Josh was on his way home from a deal anyway. So he decided to wait for the man he loved, even if the source of their love caused his hands to tremble.

-

When Josh finally arrived Tyler practically jumped off the slide before running to into the open arms of the one he loves. “You took forever,” Tyler said, his voice muffled by the crook of Josh’s neck.

“Sorry Ty, but it was for a good purpose,” Josh said with a smirk as he held up a small bag filled with a light brown powder. Tyler grinned widely, nearly yanking the bag out of his hand. 

“Holy shit! How much is in here!?” 

“Almost a gram” Josh replied, a cool tone in his voice.

Tyler couldn’t believe it, there had only been one other time Josh had gotten a gram. It was Tyler’s 18th birthday. “Happy one year babe,” Josh said as he leaned in to kiss Tyler. He had forgotten, this was his and Josh’s one year anniversary. He couldn't believe it had already been a year, after countless withdrawals, huge fits of depression and anxiety. Josh was always there and he loved every second spent with him.

As they walked to their small shared home together hand-in-hand, everything was okay. Tyler didn't have to worry about being a dropout, money, food, or heroin, not even his aching legs bothered him. Life was perfect in this moment, and Tyler wishes it was always like this.

Later in the evening when they were high out of their minds, laying in bed their bodies entwined. They had somehow taken up the topic of marriage and family. 

“Ruby” Tyler let out with a sigh. 

Josh’s eyebrow cocked, “Pardon.”. 

Tyler spoke up “If we adopt a daughter, we should name her Ruby.”

Josh cleared his throat “That’s a lovely name, but may I ask why?” 

Tyler shrugged, “It just came to me” and that was that.

-

The next morning Tyler had awoken to the scent of burning metal. His eyes shot open, he immediately sat up and gave Josh a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Josh laughed “Good morning my love, I’m just prepping your breakfast,” Josh said with a laugh. 

“Speaking of breakfast, we should eat some cereal in a bit, yeah?” 

Tyler nodded, “okay, but you have to stop pouring the milk first. It drives me crazy.” 

Josh pressed a kiss to his mouth and handed him the small syringe “Never”. 

Josh had been in the kitchen pouring cereal when he heard a large thump. He was startled and confused at first, then he remembered: Tyler. Josh dropped the box of cereal and sprinted down the hall to their shared room, only to see Tyler laying face down, empty syringe next to him. What Josh had to do next was obvious; he had to call an ambulance. He didn't care about the possible legal connotations, his love had just blacked out after heroin use. 

“911 what is your emergency?” An operator had asked. 

“Hello!? My name is Joshua Dun and my boyfriend just collapsed after using heroin!” Josh’s words were rushed and sloppy but he didn't care. 

“I’m sorry did you say he passed out after using heroin?” 

Josh groaned “Yes! I said he collapsed!” after a few more seconds of confirmation Josh had given the lady his address and an ambulance had been sent.

There are only a few moments in life when you feel true agony, and seeing Tyler being lifted into the back of an ambulance on a gurney was one of Josh’s. He couldn't believe it, he didn't even give Tyler that much. Yet here he was begging to hop into the back of the ambulance. One of the drivers let him sit in the back next to Tyler out of pity, and for once, Josh is thankful that people feel sorry for him.

-

Tyler awoke to blinding white lights, the steady beep of a monitor, and Josh’s shaky hand gripping his own. “J-Josh?” Josh’s eyes shot up. “You’re awake? Thank God, I was so worried.” 

Josh sounded exhausted. “Yeah, I’m awake. What happened?” Tyler asked in a shaky voice. 

Josh rubbed his eye, “You uh, were using, and there was an air bubble in the syringe. You went into cardiac arrest.” 

Tyler’s eyes widened. “So, how long have I been here?” 

“3 days, I was in the lobby for almost the entire first day, and I've been in here since yesterday.”

“So what's gonna happen to you?” Tyler’s meek voice inquired. 

Josh looked confused “What do you mean?” 

“Well, you kinda gave me heroin, and I had a heart attack after that. Are you in any legal trouble?” 

Josh’s expression dropped. “Not exactly.” 

Tyler cocked an eyebrow, and Josh continued “There was no explicit proof that I gave you the heroin, and your parents have decided not to press charges. So we should be fine about that.”

Tyler looked relieved, “So when can I get out of here?” 

Josh shrugged “The nurse said anywhere from the day after you wake up to 4 days after you wake up.” Josh saw Tyler’s Adam's apple bob, he looked anxious. Josh squeezed his hand, “Hey, It'll be okay. We’ll be out of here soon enough.”

 

The next day Josh was signing release forms and practically carrying Tyler to the car. The drive home was silent and slightly awkward. Neither one minded, though, as it was a good chance to wrap their heads around the situation. Tyler’s hands were noticeably shaking, he hadn't used in 4 days and he had the worst withdrawal symptoms. His stomach was empty from vomiting and he had a fever of 101 degrees. He tried to ignore it but every time he breathed he felt his arms graze the soft outline of ribs.

-

“Please!” Tyler whined, “I’m gonna die without it, just one hit!” Tyler had been at this for hours, sure Josh was going through withdrawals as well but after what happened he realized they had to quit. As Josh held on to Tyler while he screamed and thrashed like a toddler throwing a tantrum, he knew it was worth it to keep Tyler safe.

Tyler had eventually fallen asleep in Josh’s arms. Josh sighed in relief wondering how he was going to care for both himself and his healing love while they both were going to have to endure withdrawals. These thoughts plagued him until his eyelids were too heavy and he fell asleep.

Josh woke to the sound of clanking drawers, he looked up to see Tyler digging around in their dresser. He looked over to their dim alarm clock, 6:42. "Tyler, babe what are doing? It's 6:40 in the morning." 

Tyler's knees were wobbling "Josh I can't do it, I know we have some left somewhere!" Josh ran over to Tyler scooping him up in his arms, running his fingers through his hair. "Shh Tyler, it's gonna be alright. We can both get through this." 

Tyler was crying at this point, tucking his head into the crook of Josh's neck. "I feel like it's never gonna get better." 

"It is and we can fix this together."


End file.
